


ooh yeah, party party, life is a bomb

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a werewolf, Alternate Universe - College/University, BTW, M/M, and part of Derek's pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t have to do anything. I’m my own adult and, if I remember correctly, the alpha of this pack,” he reminded her, letting his eyes flash just a little bit. Erica glared at him as hers flashed back. </p>
<p>“But Allison and Lydia and I spent so long planning this party, you have to come,” she continued, as if Derek hadn’t said a thing, “It’s New Years’ Eve and you’re just gonna be sitting here doing nothing all night if you don’t come anyway.”</p>
<p>Derek sent her glare back, but she looked nothing short of unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ooh yeah, party party, life is a bomb

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Life is a Bomb" by Sophie B. Hawkins
> 
> I wanted this to be longer but it ended up being almost too long so I decided to write it anyway and just add another part to it in a few days. 
> 
> just a few days left of this challenge. I'm relieved, and hopeful that I can continue to write often, but longer things, after this is over. I feel like this has somewhat gotten me out of my slump.

“Derek,” Erica started, like she always did, plopping down on Derek’s couch and putting her feet in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at her as he paused in where he was reading his book, capping his highlighter.

“You _have_ to go tonight.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I’m my own adult and, if I remember correctly, the alpha of this pack,” he reminded her, letting his eyes flash just a little bit. Erica glared at him as hers flashed back.

“But Allison and Lydia and I spent so long planning this party, you _have_ to come,” she continued, as if Derek hadn’t said a thing, “It’s New Years’ Eve and you’re just gonna be sitting here doing nothing all night if you don’t come anyway.”

Derek sent her glare back, but she looked nothing short of unimpressed.

“I have a dissertation to research,” he replied, tucking his highlighter into his book and setting it down, “I don’t think that’s doing nothing.”

“You have _forever_ to finish your dissertation, come to this _one_ party on New Years’ Eve.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have _forever_ , and anyway, this party is going to be ninety-five percent people I don’t know. Some of them might be _students_ of mine, and that’s just awkward all around.”

“Me and Isaac and Boyd and Allison will be there,” Erica said, “Plus, Stiles will be there.”

Derek turned his glare back on at that.

“I’ve met Stiles three times,” he replied, and Erica smirked.

“Don’t forget that we’re all werewolves and can tell pretty easily when your attracted to someone – ”

“Being attracted to someone doesn’t automatically equate wanting to sleep with them. Or anything else.”

“Uh,” Erica eyed Derek doubtfully, “No, I think being attracted to someone does mean that you want to sleep with them. And anyway,” she held up her hand as Derek tried to interrupt again, “Even if it doesn’t mean it for _everyone_ , your pack knows what you’re thinking.”

“My pack needs to stop feeling my feelings,” he growled back at her, but she smiled sweetly (suspiciously sweetly) back at him.

“You are the alpha,” she replied because the thing was, they couldn’t help it. His betas could feel an underlying feeling of everything Derek was feeling, and he them, because that’s how packs worked. He glared at her anyway. She smiled back.

“Just because I feel like he’s – ”

“Come tonight and I promise I won’t say a thing to him,” she interrupted this time, and Derek’s glare dropped.

“You wouldn’t,” he tried, and Erica laughed, somewhere between intensely evil and melodious. She was good at that – intimidating, scarily so, but with just enough amiability that people weren’t sure how to perceive her.

“Oh, you know that I would.”

Derek sighed. He’d known, from the very beginning, that this wouldn’t be a party he could get out of – he’d been able to get out of most of the other ones of the year because he was teaching a course and a TA in another one, and had to do a lot work to do on top of attending his own classes and meeting with his advisor and researching his own dissertation. Their Christmas party had been a small affair, just the pack and Allison’s boyfriend Scott and Scott’s pack (one of only times he’d met Lydia and Stiles and the only time he’d met Lydia’s boyfriend and Scott’s only beta, Jackson) at Derek’s apartment, so he knew Erica was going to make him go to this New Years’ Eve bash, one way or another.

He hadn’t thought she’d go that far, though. And that didn’t mean he had to _like_ that he was going to go and party and possibly get drunk and spend New Years’ Eve with a bunch of people a few years younger than him, most of whom he didn’t know.

“I should’ve gone home for the holidays,” he grumbled, and Erica smiled brightly at him.

“You would miss us too much. The party’s in two hours, you should go get ready.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but got up anyway – he did need to shower at least, and if he was going to get hammered and possibly sleep with a stranger, he might as well make sure he looks good, too.

“Don’t you have to, too?”

Erica grinned.

“I’m gone. I’ll be here in two hours to pick you up!” she told him as he started down the hall.

“Lock the door behind you!” he called before going into his bedroom.

***

 She did come, Boyd in tow (“Isaac and Allison are going with Scott and Stiles”), her small flask of wolfsbane mix ready to be mixed into their drinks in her coat pocket, and Derek slipped into his jacket after she’d made sure of his outfit and they were out, on their way to the massive house Lydia and Jackson’s parents had rented out for them while they were at college.

He did end up seeing people from his classes, and he tried his best to avoid them, walking quickly away. At some point he saw Scott and Allison, dancing, and there was Isaac, talking to a girl he’d been seeing, and Erica and Boyd, he figured, were off somewhere entertaining themselves, and he leaned against the counter in the kitchen, the only place that wasn’t quite so packed, drinking his wolfbane-spiked cheap beer. At least it was doing the trick and getting him drunk.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said from next to him, and he felt a hand on his arm, and he felt warmer, a bit, and turned to see Stiles smiling at him, and he just _knew_ , then, his feelings had been _right_.

“You good?” Stiles asked, and Derek couldn’t stop himself, probably because he had quite a buzz going by then, and instead of answering him, just leaned over and kissed Stiles.

And he was _so sure_ , then.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
